Magia es poder
by AmbarS
Summary: Ahora que todos recuerdan quiénes son y quién los maldijo, quieren que la Reina page por sus crímenes con su vida pero Emma no está de acuerdo con eso y tratara de salvarla.. Swan Queen


**Titulo: **Magia es poder.

**Personajes: **Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Blanca Nieves, Príncipe Encantador, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle y muchos otros~

**Género: **Romance, Drama, Fantasía, Tragedia.

**Rated: **M por capítulos futuros.

**Declaración: **Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La idea y personajes son propiedad de ABC.

**Resumen: **Ahora que todos recuerdan quiénes son y quién los maldijo, quieren que la Reina page por sus crímenes con su vida pero Emma no está de acuerdo con eso y tratara de salvarla. Swan Queen

**Capítulo 1 – No lo olvides**

Lo último que recordaba era haber abrazado a su hijo, Henry, antes de que la nube purpura los cubriera por completo. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos Henry no estaba más a su lado y ni siquiera se encontraba en el hospital pero mantuvo la calma lo más posible, debía haber una explicación de por qué se encontraba ahora en medio de un campo.

¿Tal vez la nube había devuelto a todos, incluyéndola, al mundo de los cuentos de hadas? Si era así, entonces necesitaba encontrar a ayuda porque aunque era el mundo al que pertenecía originalmente, no lo conocía en realidad. Así que decidió empezar a caminar y gritar el nombre de Henry, por si acaso su hijo estaba cerca aunque no hubo respuesta.

Cuando más ponía atención a su alrededor el lugar le parecía conocido, sin embargo era imposible, ella recordaría un lugar tan hermoso como ese si hubiera estado allí antes sin embargo no podía librarse de esa sensación.

Un ruido se escucho detrás de ella y volteó al instante. Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre que nunca antes había visto y que definitivamente pertenecía al mundo de los cuentos de hadas por su vestimenta. ¿Cómo pudo aparecer de la nada? ¿Magia? Se pregunto.

— ¿Quién eres? — Se aventuro a preguntar al extraño, sin embargo, el hombre que debía ser tan joven como ella no contesto y el miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Sálvala. — Contesto después de varios segundos, su voz apenas era audible pero Emma lo alcanzo a escuchar. Quizás sabía que ella era la _salvadora_, como suele llamarla Henry.

— ¿A quién? — Nadie más se encontraba cerca de ellos y tampoco se escuchaba que alguien estuviera en peligro, ¿así que a quien se estaba refiriendo?

El extraño dio unos pasos hacia a ella antes de contestar a su pregunta.

— No hace falta que te lo diga, tú lo sabes. — Esta vez su voz fue clara y fuerte pero la expresión de su rostro denotaba tristeza. — Solo no lo olvides.

Antes que pudiera contestar a eso, todo a su alrededor empezaba a verse borroso y poco a poco todo empezó a desaparecer hasta que quedo en completa oscuridad. Fue entonces que pudo escuchar que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, una voz que ella conocía. La de Henry.

Despertó de golpe. Encontrándose de nuevo en el hospital, acostada en una de las camas. Se incorporó poco a poco respirando profundamente tratando de entender que había pasado. ¿Lo que acababa de ver fue un sueño? Si lo era, definitivamente era el sueño más vivido que jamás había tenido.

— ¡Has despertado! — grito de felicidad su hijo, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Emma le devolvió el brazo sin entender que estaba pasando, miro a su alrededor y vio que también estaban Mary Margaret y David. Que actualmente eran sus padres, Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

Había soñado tantas veces él día que se encontraría con sus verdaderos padres, como lucirían ellos, que preguntas les haría, todo. Pero de todas las posibilidades que se imagino nunca se le ocurrió que serían personajes de cuentos de hadas y mucho menos que sus padres fueran más jóvenes que ella. Emma no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar o que decir justo ahora.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi pequeña? — Le pregunto su madre, Emma la miro un poco sorprendida de escuchar que la llamará así, era raro viniendo de quien fue amiga. Pero lo dejo pasar, por ahora.

—Estoy bien, supongo… — Contesto sin estar segura de ella, desde que despertó tenía una extraña sensación y no tenía nada que ver con aquel sueño. — ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste después de que la nube purpura se desvaneciera. — Después de todas las cosas que paso en un día, estaba sorprendida de que no se desmayara antes. — Me asuste mucho cuando te vi caer, Emma.

— Oh, Henry. — Emma comprendía lo que debió haber pasado su hijo en esos momentos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

— Por suerte el Dr. Whale te ayudo hasta que llegaron mis abuelos. — Dijo Henry mirando a Mary, no, Blanca Nieves. Debía empezar a llamar a sus padres por sus verdaderos nombres para irse acostumbrando.

Le agradecería al Dr. Whale o quien quiera que sea en realidad, cuando lo viera. Ahora que pensaba en ello el hospital estaba demasiado silencioso y tampoco veía a ningún doctor o enferma por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — Sentía que se estaba perdiendo demasiadas cosas.

— Ahora que recordamos, muchos fueron con las personas que aman. — Esta vez hablo Encantador mientras rodeaba a Blanca entre sus brazos. — Como nosotros.

Completamente comprensible. Emma se relajo, quitando el hecho de que se desmayo todo parecía estar bien. Sus padres parecían más felices que nunca ahora que estaban juntos además de tener a su _"bebé"_ de vuelta y Henry… _Espera un minuto ¿su hijo esta cabizbajo? Hasta hace un momento lucía bien._ Piensa Emma.

— ¿Qué pasa Henry? — Pero su hijo no contesto, en su lugar la abrazo de nuevo y podía escuchar cómo estaba llorando. Emma busco a sus padres con la mirada tratando de entender que estaba pasando pero ellos tampoco contestaron. Cosa que solo la confundía más. — ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

—Es… Regina. — Empezó a decir Blanca. —Se ha decidido que debe pagar por sus crimines… — Hizo una pausa antes de continuar y tratando de no lastimar más a Henry, pero era casi imposible. — con su vida.

_Mierda. _Sabía que Regina había hecho cosas horribles, que lanzo la maldición sobre todos pero quererla muerta le parecía algo demasiado drástico.

— No… quiero… que muera. — Dijo Henry entre sollozos. Emma lo abrazo, por supuesto que no lo quería, había sido su madre por diez años aun ahora Regina lo seguía siendo. Podría ser la _Reina Malvada_ pero también sabía que amaba a su hijo con todo el corazón y Henry se había dado cuenta de ello también.

_Sálvala. _

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Era Regina a quien se estaba refiriendo ese hombre? ¿Era ella a quien tenía que salvar?

_Tú lo sabes. Solo no lo olvides._

— No voy a dejar que eso pase. — Dijo Emma con determinación. — Voy a ir a buscarla, ahora mismo.

— ¿De verdad? — Henry la miro con sorpresa, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Emma solo asintió y se levanto de la cama.

— ¡Emma, no puedes! — Se interpuso James. — La decisión está tomada. Ya han ido a por ella.

— Entonces con mayor razón tengo que ir. — Volvió a insistir. Debía salvarla.

Sin embargo Blanca la tomo del brazo. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir así de fácil.

— Blanca…

— Regina tiene de vuelta su magia, puede hacerte daño. Una vez te dejamos que ir pero no quiero perderte de nuevo Emma. — ¿Era eso? La razón por la que no quería que fuera, era por temor a que le pasara algo. Emma abrazo a Blanca por primera vez como su madre.

— Confíen en mí. —Suplico. — Estaré bien.

Su madre la dejo ir poco a poco aun sin estar del todo segura. Pero su hija era la salvadora, estaba destinada hacer grandes cosas. Quizás eso incluía salvar a Regina de la oscuridad.

Emma miro a James esperando que el también aprobara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salvar a la Reina. Encantador solo suspiro al ver que no haría cambiar de opinión a su hija y le dijo:

— Ten cuidado.

Emma asintió.

— Volveré pronto. Lo prometo. — Y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación esperando no llegar tarde. Tenía que salvar a Regina, no porque aquel hombre se lo pidiera, si no, porque ella también lo deseaba.


End file.
